


Under the Invisibility Cloak

by ladyroxanne21



Series: Draco Forgets [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:45:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyroxanne21/pseuds/ladyroxanne21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Eighth Year and Harry is on the run from a group of girls who want to fawn all over him. As he turns a corner to hide, he runs into Malfoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Invisibility Cloak

 

 

Harry was running from a posse of girls. A gang even! He had no idea _why_ he thought coming back for an Eighth Year would be relaxing. Someone, possibly himself, had lied to him by saying that it would be better to get his N.E.W.T.s rather than just accept the _many_ job positions offered to him. But so far, coming back to school seemed to be a far bigger hassle than it was worth.

He rounded a corner and saw his chance to escape. Just up ahead was a three way fork in the corridor, with the left branch having an alcove just a few feet in. If he could just get there...

Without pausing in the slightest as he pulled his cloak out of a pocket – which he had shrank first – Harry picked up speed and rounded the next corner. He was literally half an inch from colliding with Malfoy, so he didn't feel he had much choice but to grab the pointy git, slap a hand over his mouth, and drag him into the alcove even as he wordlessly and wandlessly unshrank his cloak and wrapped it around both of them. 

Barely two seconds passed in silence until shouts could be heard. “He went this way!” And then more shouts. “Where did he go?!”

“He can't have gotten far!”

“There're three paths he could have taken.”

“Should we split up?”

Harry was purposely biting his lips and taking long, deep, slow breaths so that they wouldn't hear him. Malfoy was glaring at him unhappily, but didn't seem inclined to give their position away. Harry was so happy about his cooperation that he could have kissed the prickly bastard.

A few of the girls came to stand right outside the alcove as the others each looked down the other halls.

“There's no way he could have gotten to the end of any of these halls without us seeing him turn a corner by the time we got here.”

“He had to have hidden in one of these classrooms.”

“I just want an autograph. What's so bad about that?”

“I just want to give him this thank you card.”

“I just want to snog him senseless!”

At this, Harry had to bite his lips harder to suppress a groan. Malfoy slowly removed Harry's hand from his mouth and took a deep breath with a mischievous glint to his eyes. Harry just  _knew_ that Malfoy was going to do something to give away the fact that Harry was  _right here._ Harry would do literally anything to prevent that. 

So he did the first thing that, well, that happened. He didn't exactly think about it, he just pushed Malfoy into the wall they'd been standing in front of, and then kissed him. Malfoy inhaled a nearly silent gasp of surprise, but didn't fight Harry.

In fact, he just sort stood there. When Harry realized what he was doing, he blushed and pulled back. That was when Malfoy opened his mouth, and Harry couldn't be certain that he wouldn't cry out to the girls – who were still trying to determine if they should keep looking or give up for now. So, Harry kissed him again.

This kiss, unlike the first which had been a soft pressing of lips, was deeper and wetter. Harry took advantage of the fact that Malfoy's mouth was open by sticking his tongue inside. He explored around a bit, even tickling the bumpy ridges on the roof, before swirling his tongue around Malfoy's. 

Malfoy let out a very soft groan. This brought Harry's attention to the fact that he was quite thoroughly snogging  _Malfoy_ ! He stiffened and prepared to pull away, but Malfoy put a hand on the back of his neck and forced him to stay put. It only took Harry a moment to relax back into the kiss.

And then they were both lost, snogging so frantically that it was almost as if they were fighting a mini battle. Harry wound his arms around Malfoy's back and clutched his shirt. One of Malfoy's hands stayed where it was on the back of his neck, but the other one tangled in his hair.

They continued on like that for so long that they completely lost track of time. Eventually, they were both panting so hard that there was absolutely  _no way_ that a person nearby wouldn't hear them. There were only two options at that point; escalate to the next step, or back off and cool down.

Harry broke off the kiss and rested his head on Malfoy's shoulder. Malfoy shifted his hands from Harry's neck and hair to his back. He unconsciously traced a swirling pattern on Harry's back as he looked around.

“Looks like they're gone now,” he whispered just in case he was wrong. Harry looked over to where the girls had been, and then slowly pulled back.

“Er...” Harry said, feeling awkward. “Thanks... for not giving away the fact that I was hiding here...”

Malfoy snorted in amusement. “Interesting method you have of assuring my silence. 

Harry blushed a deep shade of red. “Wasn't planned. It just sort of happened.”

Before either of them could say anything else, a girl called out from nearby. “Where in Merlin's mangy hair did he go?!”

After all this, Harry  _really_ didn't want to risk Malfoy giving him away now, so he simply kissed him. Again. This kiss was like a continuation of the last; deep and hot and messy.

“He's probably long gone by now.”

“We'll have to catch him in the great hall.”

And then there was silence, but Harry didn't notice. He was too busy snogging as if his life depended on it. The rest of the afternoon passed, which meant that Harry missed all of his classes. Things escalated, but only a little, which meant that they started grinding their hips together at some point, creating friction on their rigidly hard shafts – despite their clothing being in the way.

Even though they spent hours leading up to it, it seemed that their orgasms hit them suddenly, making them both shudder and cling to each other. Both cried out softly into their joined mouths, and then Malfoy seemed to melt into the wall while Harry turned into jelly that leaned on him for support.

They panted quietly, enjoying the aftermath of such incredible pleasure. More than half of Harry never wanted to move again, but the rest of him knew that it was only a matter of time. There was something he really wanted to do before that happened.

Very softly, he whispered in Malfoy's ear. “We should do this again sometime.”

“Exactly this?” Malfoy questioned with a frown.

“Er, why?” Harry wondered.

“Because this was amazing and all, but now I feel like I'm twelve years old,” Draco sneered softly, but there was no real venom behind it.

Harry smiled softly. “So what do you have in mind?”

It was Malfoy's turn to blush, only it was very lightly and made him look just gorgeous. “Things that require us to get naked.”

“I think that sounds like a good idea,” Harry agreed, and then proved it by giving Malfoy another kiss.

“Harry?” Hermione called out softly a minute later. “Why are you under your invisibility cloak in an alcove in an empty hallway with _Malfoy?_ ”

Harry pulled back and cleared his throat. “Er... we're just working out our differences.”

“Oh thank Merlin! I thought maybe you both had been petrified by a stray curse!” Hermione exclaimed. She whispered something and then folded up what looked like a spare bit of parchment that Harry recognized as his map. “Er, carry on.”

As she walked away, Harry chuckled. “That worried about me, we're you?!”

She stopped and looked back where she knew he was even though she couldn't see him. “Well yes. You skipped all your afternoon classes and have missed the first twenty minutes of dinner.”

“Merlin's saggy balls! Really?!” Harry gasped in alarm.

Hermione giggled. “Do you need me to remind you of the cleaning charms. There's a bathroom nearby if you need to, er, straighten up.”

“Sounds like she pegged us dead to rights,” Malfoy murmured with a smirk.

Harry decided that there wasn't any point to remaining undercover, so he pulled his cloak off, shrank it down, and then stuffed it in his pocket. He then cast a quick cleaning charm on both Malfoy and himself. Finally, he turned to his best friend.

She looked surprised that they were both still fully clothed, but didn't say anything. Instead, she briskly straightened out Harry's shirt, tightened his tie, and then ran her hands through his hair in an attempt to calm it down just a little. 

“Hopeless!” They both stated with a giggle.

Harry nudged her with his shoulder. “Go on, I'll catch up in a bit.”

Hermione nodded and kissed him on the cheek. “If you don't show up to dinner, I'm  _not_ saving you anything.”

“Got it!” Harry grumbled in understanding. 

As she walked away, Harry turned back to Malfoy. “Need me to help you straighten up?”

He shook his head. “I know charms...” he trailed off and then cast the charms that instantly had him looking as crisp and perfect as ever.

“Oh, handy,” Harry murmured, genuinely impressed.

“So...” Malfoy began. “How about you meet me after dinner? Say half eight in front of the Slytherin dungeon?”

Harry grinned. “I'll see you then!” And with that, he rushed after Hermione, suddenly more eager than he'd ever been in his life.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a tidbit that hit me like ton of bricks while I was writing something else. I hope you liked it :-D


End file.
